Biometal War
The Bio-Metal War, also known as the NSDF-CCA War, took place during the 1960's between the American and Soviet space corps in an effort to control the substance of bio-metal and gain an upper hand over the other during the height of the Cold War. The conflict was fought under absolute secrecy by both sides and was unknown to the public outside of their respective governments and perhaps those that later formed the Alliance of Awakened Nations. However, information was eventually leaked by a mysterious figure known as JKB1183 in the "Secret History Leak". During the 1950s both the Soviet Union and the United States were looking for ways to get an advantage over each other. Both sides concurred that the best way to do this with harnessing a rare mysterious metal that was falling to earth known as bio-metal. Originally discovered in deserted Nazi bunkers at the end of World War II both sides quickly realized that though the quantities of the metal were small the potential within the metal was possibly limitless. Both sides wasted little time in putting what metal they had to use and before long were experimenting with its uses in space as well as uses as weaponry. The small Nazi Mund Korps, which had managed to escape the collapse of The Third Reich, attempted to return to Earth in 1947. However, when they approached over the North Pole in 1947, they were met with an unexpected barrage of rockets that knocked out many of their transports. After this, they came face to face with a combined force of Soviet and American craft, the first crude workings of both countries in the field of bio-alchemy. Though small in number, they easily overwhelmed the exhausted, hungry, and poorly equipped Nazi force. But as much as WWII had ended the frosty alliance between these two great powers, this brief combined offensive by no means led to a détente between these two powers. On the contrary, the two sides were now racing faster then ever to get their hands on what few bio-metal deposits they could find, even fighting fiercely for the wreckage of Ze Mund Corps. Behind closed doors, in secret meetings with secret people, on secret locations and in secret code, both sides devoted as many resources as they could to working with this new material. In public view, this became known as the Space Race. In actuality, this was a race to space in order to get bio-metal, or which there were believed to be larger deposits on the Moon's surface. Fortune smiled on both sides in 1953 when a large meteor shower in the Bering Strait left a sizeable deposit of bio-metal that both sides gobbled up quickly to feed their ever growing needs for bigger and better craft and weapons. As the space race escalated, the competition between the U.S.S.R and the U.S over bio-metal grew ever more tense and increasingly violent. Assassinations of scientists were growing, mysterious explosions at research facilities were going unexplained, soldiers were dying in unelaborated upon "training accidents" and Soviet Work Camps were seeing many a poor soul dissapear in the name of "Government Research". The American Apollo missions were the last straw for the Soviets, who planned to halt American expeditions into space and secure the bio-metal for themselves. The Americans' main operating base, Eagle's Nest One, located in the heart of the Sea of Tranquility, seemed the ideal target. Concealing their attack until the last moment, they launched a Lunar equivalent to Pearl Harbor and hit the American's with an entire division's available firepower. Despite suffering heavy casualties, the Americans were able to smuggle a few precious unit factories and scavengers to a launch pad and escape to Mars, where the fighting was to begin in earnest. Category:Events